Faking It
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: DM/HG Draco is on the run from the police when he is accused of murder. A chance encounter with Hermione is the only thing that saves him. Posing as her bookish boyfriend with the help of some glamour, it’s only a matter of time before very real feelin
1. Think Twice

TITLE: Faking It

PART: 1/?

RATING: R 

SUMMARY: Draco is on the run from the police when he is accused of murder. A chance encounter with Hermione is the only thing that saves him. Posing as her bookish boyfriend with the help of some glamour the pair find they have more in common than they would ever believe and it's only a matter of time before real feelings develop in a game of pretend.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

AN: This is my 1st Harry Potter fic. So please 4give any minor inaccuracies.... and major ones.... well it gives u a reason 2 review lol. 

  


~~~

  


_When all is said and done and dead_

_Does he love you the way that I do_

_Breathing in lightening tonight's fighting_

_I feel the hurt so physical_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl_

_Come around come around no more_

  


_~Think Twice~ Eve 6~_

  


~~~

  


"Be prepared for light to moderate traffic on and around M95."

Draco Malfoy rolled down the window of his sleek silver Jaguar, a muggle car of the highest class you expected to see racing through a James Bond movie not sitting burning useless gas in rush hour traffic. He rested an elbow on the window frame, his fingers curling around the roof as he examined the motionless line of cars stretching in front of him. 

"Moderate my ass," he muttered, switching off the radio with an irritated snap. The region had been experiencing a bout of uncharacteristically hot weather and still clad in his constricting tie and dress suit the 80 degrees felt like 100.

Traffic inched forward before coming to a complete halt and Draco loosened the tie, rolling his sleeves up past his elbows. As of late his father had been increasingly interested in maintaining a friendly relationship with the muggle community. With Voldemort officially MIA Lucius Malfoy was forced to turn to more reputable devices. Of course he dragged his son, fresh from the university, in as a young neutral face when he realized that muggles did, indeed, have marketable skills. At 23 Draco was attending meeting after meeting, arranging possible alliances and agreements, dressing in the muggle fashion as to put his hosts at ease. But a Malfoy is a Malfoy and their sudden friendliness was all in the name of business, they're previous contempt and biases all festering just below the surface waiting until the muggles had exhausted their usefulness.

Traffic started again and Draco was forced to slam on the brakes as another car shot out in front of him. 

"Shit!" he cried, pounding the steering wheel in frustration, "shit, shit, shit!"

Traffic continued at it's same sluggish pace for a good couple of miles and Draco let out a relieved sigh when he reached his exit, turning onto a road of neatly manicured lawns and stately houses, impressive if only in their proportions.

Draco pulled into his driveway, bringing the car to a stop but remaining in the seat several minutes. He was home, but to what?

To a spotless house, anonymous in it's decoration, like a high class Ikea ad. To his farce of a marriage to a wife he couldn't stand. Sure she was a decent fuck, and not unattractive in the conventional sense of the word but she couldn't form a coherent sentence if her life depended on it and she had the emotional capacity of a senile dog, blindly loyal, with a smothering devotion. Affection born through circumstance rather than a mutual respect.

His closet revealed him as the fake he was, a powerful young wizard posing as a muggle business man. One side of his wardrobe was his robes and spell books, the other suits and ties and the occasional odd pair of jeans for casual Friday. His passion lay with the wizarding half, but he lived from the other out of necessity. He did whatever Daddy-dearest instructed even if it was to flash his winning smile and land him business deals and powerful allies. 

It was that winning smile that he pasted on now as he approached the house, his joke of an existence. Draco Malfoy was handsome, Draco Malfoy was charming, Draco Malfoy was living his own version of hell.

He entered the house, noticing immediately that most of the house sat in darkness, the florescent lights of the kitchen the only illumination. 

"Jools?" he called hesitantly, waiting for his "wife" to come flouncing down the stairs, perfectly coifed hair, make-up a painted mask, reeking of some expensive perfume.

"Jools, luv? I'm ho...." his voice trailed off when he reached the kitchen, bile rising at the back of his throat.

Throat slashed, skirt around her ankles, panties torn, sightless blue eyes trained on the ceiling, Jools Malfoy was as pretty in death as she was in life. Her blood sprayed from the neck wound in obscene patterns across the sterile kitchen.

Draco stepped back, one hand catching himself with the counter. "Oh shit."

  


~~~

TBC! I know there was no DM/HG interaction in this chapt. and it was kinda short but im setting the scene. Please review... lemme know if I'm any good in the HP realm!

~~~


	2. Hurricane

TITLE: Faking It

PART: 2/?

RATING: R 

SUMMARY: Draco is on the run from the police when he is accused of murder. A chance encounter with Hermione is the only thing that saves him. Posing as her bookish boyfriend with the help of some glamour the pair find they have more in common than they would ever believe and it's only a matter of time before real feelings develop in a game of pretend.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

AN: This is my 1st Harry Potter fic. So please 4give any minor inaccuracies.... and major ones.... well it gives u a reason 2 review lol. 

  


~~~

  


_Shake down you make me break_

_For goodness sake_

_I think I'm on the edge _

_Of something new with you_

_Shout, don't down the sound _

_I'll drown you out_

_You'll never scream so loud_

_As I wanna scream with you_

_Standing there with your smile blinding_

_Your eyes from seeing_

_My face as I'm dying_

_To figure out a girl_

  


_~Hurricane~ Something Corporate~_

  


~~~

  


Hermione Granger stared into the glass in front of her glancing up when her roomate entered the room.

Sleep tousled blonde hair, long legs flashing under an oversized dress shirt, Lavender Brown managed to look model-esque even at seven in the morning. Hermione quickly averted her eyes, not eager to catch sight of the shirt's original owner lacking said article of clothing and probably more.

"Oh you can open you're eyes 'Mione he's still asleep, lazy bastard." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and turned her attention back to her morning soda. Not a coffee fan, she needed to get her caffeine fix through alternate methods.

Lavender sank into the seat across the table and picked up the wizarding news, scanning the headlines briefly. Seeing nothing of interest she tossed the paper aside and stole Hermione's glass taking a long swig from it.

"Hey," Hermione protested weakly when the glass was returned to her minus half the soda.

You know they put cow innards in that don't you?" Lavender said wisely, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.

"They don't," Hermione replied, cradling the drink to her, the one staple in her college diet.

"Oh and chicken eyes," a male voice added as a hand grabbed the glass returning it almost empty.

" 'Morning Wood," Hermione acknowledged, ignoring the giggle the double entendre elicited from her flighty roommate.

"Same to you Granger," Oliver Wood replied, clad only in a pair of boxers. Not that Hermione had a problem with shirtless guys parading through her kitchen, especially those as handsome as Wood, but it wasn't exactly customary to oogle your roommate's boyfriend, even if she didn't seem to mind.

Lavender stood briefly, allowing Oliver to sit, before settling into his lap. "It's true though," she insisted, giving her boyfriend a chaste "good morning" kiss.

Hermione crossed the room and pulled a partially full bottle of soda from the fridge, her eyes ticking over the ingredients, "Carbonated water, high fructose corn syrup.... no cow innards."

"Well of course they don't put it on the nutrition label," Lavender sighed, linking her arms around Oliver's neck. Oliver brought her right hand to his lips and caught sight of the soda smeared on the cuff of his shirt and gave Lavender a reproving glare. Lavender smiled sheepishly and put on her best pout. Wood managed to look irritated for several seconds before a grin cracked his handsome face. 

"You're a monster, you know that?" he chided, kissing Lavender on the nose. Hermione felt a brief pang of jealously shoot through her but quickly shrugged it off. She could have a boyfriend if she wanted to. Plenty of boys at school had taken an interest but she harbored no whimsical notions of butterflies and fireworks. All her romances ended poorly and none of her prospective boyfriends sent that thrill down her spine when she saw them.

"Well I better get ready if I want to keep my job," Oliver sighed, jolting Hermione from her self-pitying musings. She downed the last swallow of her drink and rose from the table, shouldering the knapsack hanging on the back of her chair. That was her cue to beat it while Lavender and Oliver spent an hour "getting ready." 

She wrapped the pair in a one armed hug, "Behave you two," she instructed and exited the apartment. She darted to her car, cursing softly as she was caught for several seconds in the rain. She slammed the door to her car, dropping the satchel in the passengers seat and shaking out her now wet hair. The straightening charm on her hair wasn't resistant to outside forces and gold-brown curls were haloing around her face. 

She scowled at her reflection in the rear view mirror, running her hands angrily through the unruly curls. She was a senior in her last year at a muggle university. Having attended an elite wizarding college for the first three years she was completing the last as an exchange student of sorts. The one drawback, no magic, the reason for her choice of transportation and her frantic efforts to will her hair straight through sheer mental force. 

After chalking it up to a lose cause she started the car. She winced as gears ground and the engine stalled before the car roared to life. This was really not her day.

It was an uneventful first few miles, the road clogged with the normal rainy day traffic. It wasn't until she pulled off the main thoroughfare onto a relatively empty side road that the car began to falter. Several minutes of suspicious clanking culminated in the car's sudden sputtering death.

"No!" Hermione wailed, banging her forehead on the steering wheel. She sat for several minutes, listening to the metallic clatter of rain on the roof. She glared menacingly at the water sloshing down the windshield in a constant flow, the wipers rendered ineffective along with the rest of the car.

Realizing she was just postponing the inevitable she removed her keys from the ignition, shoving them into the pocket of her shorts before ducking out of the car and into the torrential downpour.

It was nearly a hour before she reached a gas station, unwilling to hitchhike even with several years of kickboxing under her belt. She darted under the building's plastic awning, eyeing the dirty line of payphones with obvious distaste.

She fished two quarter from a pocket of her sodden denim shorts, shoving the coins into the slot of one phone. Living nearly six hours of every day in the muggle world she made sure to keep a supple of muggle money on her.

She punched in the familiar phone number, hoping Lavender was still loafing around the apartment, late for class as was her habit. After four rings the answering machine clicked on and Oliver's familiar voice informed her that she had reached Lavender and Hermione's flat and they were, surprise, surprise, not available. Lavender had read somewhere that it was safer to have a male voice on the machine, not only did it discourage burglars, it also chased off overzealous admirers. Though the arrangement did leave a deal of confused callers wondering whether Lavender or Hermione was the male.

Hermione slammed the phone into the cradle without leaving a message after the beep. She glared at the offending machine and picked it up, slamming it down again, harder, just for good measure. Change clinked down into the coin return slot but Hermione ignored it, unwilling to fish through cigarette butts and petrified gum for twenty cents. 

She whirled around, ready to enter the gas station and enlist the help of the clerk. Throwing herself at the mercy of a disgruntled convenience store clerk... exactly how she wanted to spend her Friday morning.

Sun was breaking through the clouds, slanting through the still steadily falling rain. Very bizarre weather patterns recently she had said to Oliver only yesterday. It was then her sandal caught on the edge of the curb, a pair of strong arms circling her waist, the only thing saving her from a wet collision with the pavement.

  


~~~

TBC! Again again... I know no D/HG interaction but I promise it's coming next chapter! Reviews are my drug of choice.

Thanks so much to my reviewers... E.Stell, pervymalfoyfancier, laura, broom, the-true-cat (thank u so so so much! I need all the publicity I can get lol... I promise ill work on thouse DA stories 4 u this summer!!! Lemme know which one u wanna c more of), HarryPotterWanter (wow thanx 4 the long review, I think this chapter's a bit longer and I'll try to keep up the trend), L'eau Goddess (::blushes:: thank u! Hope I did as good a job w/Hermione), Blanche Dubois, Morgan, and DracoLegolasOliver r sexy!!!! Mucho kudos to all of u!

~~~


	3. Take Me Away

TITLE: Faking It

PART: 3/?

RATING: R 

SUMMARY: Draco is on the run from the police when he is accused of murder. A chance encounter with Hermione is the only thing that saves him. Posing as her bookish boyfriend with the help of some glamour the pair find they have more in common than they would ever believe and it's only a matter of time before real feelings develop in a game of pretend.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

AN: This is my 1st Harry Potter fic. So please 4give any minor inaccuracies.... and major ones.... well it gives u a reason 2 review lol. 

  


~~~

  


_This time what I want is you_

_There is noone else who can take your place_

_This time you burn me with your eyes_

_You see past all the lies_

_You take it all away_

_I've seen it all_

_And it's never enough_

_It keeps leaving me needing you_

  


_~Take Me Away~ Lifehouse~_

  


~~~

  


Draco's arms enveloped the girl, steadying her in her strapy shoes. He had been running since nine the previous night and had no clue as to where he was just knew that he was ass deep in alligators and sinking quickly.

Maybe he had just been wired from the long car ride or maybe he had just been looking for a reason to escape but for whatever reason the logical composed Slytherin that ruled Hogwarts for seven years deserted him the night before. He hadn't like Jools so it hadn't been any deep seeded grief over her death nor was it a fear for his own life but something had made him flee the scene. Fuck the car, fuck the cops, fuck his controlling Nazi of a father for involving him in his shit. But there was only so long adrenaline could keep you going and Draco had exhausted his seemingly endless supply hours before.

The police would be after him soon and if he expected to formulate any sort of workable plan he was going to need some food in his system, the reason for his stopping at the gas station. Plenty of sugary snacks to fit his rather limited budget. 

He hadn't stopped to pack and had only the loose change from the pockets of his designer slacks. He wouldn't have chanced using his credit cards even if he had them as the police would have put a trace on them when he became the prime suspect in his wife's murder. 

"You alright?" he asked the girl, managing to muster up some concern on her behalf despite his own shitty situation. There was also the added plus that prolonged contact gave him the opportunity to pick her pockets. Though she appeared to be near his age even poor college students kept a supply of cash on them. "Those aren't exactly the best shoes for this weather." 

The girl turned around a flush coloring her cheeks, her obvious embarrassment over her little spill evident in her downcast eyes and sputtering apology, "I'm sorry- I just- you know no sleep and then my car di–."

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy prided himself on being a hard person to crack. Jaded by a life lived at the grueling pace his father set, it took a lot to phase him and even more to elicit such a degree of shock. The coincidental collision with an ex-classmate, especially Hermione Granger, in the litter strew parking lot of a muggle gas station was "a lot". Hermione's head shot up at hearing her name in the familiar drawl, her teeth clicking together with the suddeness of the motion. Though it was laced with a degree of maturity and pain that hadn't been present last time she heard it she recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!?" she spat, equal amounts of shock and contempt on the single word, making it sound more like an insult than a name coming from her. Draco's eyes swept over his old nemesis with the practiced gaze that all attractive males posses. Handsome enough that their stare came off as more of a brief appraisal not to be resented but quick enough in the execution that it could not be construed as leering.

Hermione Granger had grown up since her last year at Hogwarts, the bookish head girl who's only major social symbol was her ex-girlfriend status with the infamous Harry Potter was now a pretty young co-ed, half of her appeal lying in her own ignorance in regards to her good looks. Gold flecked green eyes shot venom at him from beneath long lashes, she had grown into her long coltish legs and they no longer made her seem tall and awkward but gave her an added grace. Her hair was still the same brown that it had been before but was now shot with blonde highlights he supposed had been forced on her by one of her more fashion conscious friends and even plastered to her head from the torrential downpour they were currently standing in he could tell there had been an improvement on the hair care front. An appreciative smirk crept onto his face when his eyes fell on her drenched t-shirt.

Hermione noticed his gaze and crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest, "Same old Draco," she accused, her affection for her helpful stranger vanishing as she learned his identity. 

Water dripped off the end of his nose and the smirk vanished, replaced by an apologetic smile, "Sorry Granger," he said, his apology falling flat due to his failure to appear chagrined by the incident. "Look are you alright?"

Hermione scowled rolling her ankle to demonstrate it's uninhibited movement, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Buying munchies," Draco replied honestly gesturing to the change he had pulled from his pocket. "Now can I inquire into your reason for your impulsive acrobatics in the parking lot?" 

"I told you," she replied, "my car broke down."

"Ah... what a coincidence," Draco said, deciding that honesty was not the best route as of yet.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, "What luck!" With a final scowl she spun and walked into the gas station, leaving a stunned Draco behind her. Girls did not walk away from him in any situation, especially not when he was in as piteous a situation as this. So maybe his car trouble was a fabrication but there was no reason for her to leave an old acquaintance out in the rain. He had never been able to figure out why Hermione didn't fawn over him like almost every other girl he encountered. They had shared a room for a year as head boy and girl and she had proved immune to even his most blatant advances. Her obvious disinterest intrigued him and irritated him to no end. For a while he had labeled her gay but her tryst with Harry proved that assumption false, and that she just didn't find him attractive was inconceivable.

Hermione strolled through the alises of the convenience store, her fingers trailing lightly over rows of processed lard and caffeine infused soda feigning an intense interest in her choice of snacks. An inner battle was raging as she was forced to admit that she was listening for Draco to follow her. Half of her was innately curious about the blonde's post-Hogwarts activities and the light play of muscles visible through his wet dress shirt while the other, more grounded, half of her was plagued by memories of his previous torment of her along with the rest of her Gryfindor classmates. She pretended not to notice when Draco entered the store and trailed a small distance behind her, choosing his own snacks. She continued to ignore him as she crossed back across the store, sliding her purchases on the counter. Her blonde shadow placed an identical can of soda and bag of Skittles next to hers.

"Will ya look at that," Draco marveled, the shock in his voice indicating either his authenticity or highly superior acting skills. Hermione looked at the items with obvious dismay, the thought that she shared anything so intimate as a favorite snack with Hogwart's former bad boy was obviously upsetting to her. She slammed a crumpled and slightly wet five dollar bill on the counter, storming from the store without her change. Draco gave the startled cashier a "what can you do" shrug and payed for his own food with a pile of assorted change. He turned towards the door, making certain it didn't appear he was chasing Hermione but rather just following in the same path as her. He didn't want to flatter her when she seemed so disinclined to do so for him. 

Draco opened the door only to have Hermione Granger fall into his arms for the second time that morning. 

"Walk much?" she quipped quickly disentangling herself from his grasp. Draco let his arms fall weakly to his side, a bewildered look on his face as he watched her compose herself. The methodical correction of clothing, the systematic primping of her wet hair spoke to a life run by routine. Draco was paid to be an observer, watching coworkers and prospective coworkers so he always knew the right thing to say the thing to impress and disarm. In Hermione Draco saw a lonely girl who held herself together by keeping things constant, this unfortunate series of events having totally disrupted her schedule she was adorably flustered. A plan began to form in Draco's mind, not to be disturbed by his use of the adjective adorable in regards to his former classmate.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco's gaze still trained on her. "What do you want Malfoy? She demanded, shifting uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

Draco's lips curved up in a charming smile, "I think we've got some catching up to do Granger."

  
  
  


~~~

TBC! Was anyone really surprised it was Draco? Lol. Please please please review *insert cute pouty face here*

Thanks so much 2 all my reviewers!!!! Thanks 2 Nikki, Meredith (lol I've got a horrible tendancy 2 leave WIPs unfinished but I promise that won't be the way w/this story), Fiery-chan, The Sarcastic Morbid One, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, Vivi (oooo hope this lived up 2 ur expectations), spriteremix2121, Kersten Cyeyne, Kassy, HarryPotterWanter (Actually that's exactly the direction I was going to take w/this fic, playing up Hermione's loneliness in contrast 2 Lavender's relationship w/yummy Oliver), Broom, Chibi Akuma, Slytherin Princess, Inu-Yashas-Gurl, CrashdownAntarianGirl (thanks so much, it's my 1st real HP fic so I was sorta worried about the characterizations), Blanche Dubois (yeah lol wasn't much of a cliffy was it?), jazzylady, the-true-cat (thanks again! I have no clue which story 2 work on... email me or lemme know in a review which fic u wanna c updated the most and ill work on that one), and guycrzyesp4orli

~~~


	4. There's No I in Team

TITLE: Faking It

PART: 4/?

RATING: R 

SUMMARY: Draco is on the run from the police when he is accused of murder. A chance encounter with Hermione is the only thing that saves him. Posing as her bookish boyfriend with the help of some glamour the pair find they have more in common than they would ever believe and it's only a matter of time before real feelings develop in a game of pretend.

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim

AN: Ek! Sorry about the lack of updates. Things have been sorta chaotic recently but I promise I'm gonna try to keep this thing updated. 

AN2: Yeah I know the slang more American than British but I just butcher the language every time I attempt to write with it so just suspend your disbelief when it comes to their speech.

  
  


~~~

  


_And if we go down_

_We go down together_

_Best friends means_

_Well best friends means_

_And I've got a 20 dollar bill_

_That says you're up late starting_

_Fist fights versus fences in your backyard_

_Wearing your black eye like a badge of honor_

_Soaking in sympathy_

_From friends who never loved you_

_Nearly half as much as me_

  


_~There's No "I" in Team~ Taking Back Sunday~_

  
  


~~~

  


'Best Friends.' Draco examined the picture in it's glittery novelty frame, the endearment spelled out in neon letters across the top.

Granger flashing her buck-toothed, pre-orthodontia smile at the camera, her slight frame sandwiched between grinning preteen versions of Weasley and the high and exulted Harry Potter; a saccharine memory forever captured in that photograph, the one picture of the many on display on Hermione's dresser that lay face down, the subjects of the photo smiling down at the vanished dresser top. Her returned the frame to it's down turned position among the others, Potter's tousled black hair and trademark glasses conspicuously missing from each. 

A self satisfied smirkplayed across his face as he exited the orderly, Potter-free room. That "all for one, one for all", "friendship is everything", touchy-feely bullshit Gryfindor's dream team preached through their rule at Hogwarts hadn't held out in the real world. The close bond the trio flaunted couldn't withstand an incident of heartbreak. Their shattered friendship validated Draco's every insult from their years as classmates, it was possibly the best news he had heard in a very long while. 

"You better not have been pawing through my drawers," Hermione accused, her wet clothes exchanged for a pair of sweats with the logo of her college up one leg and a rumpled white tank top. She sat at the small dinette, the can of soda she had purchased earlier sitting in front of her.

"Yes Granger, I'm sorry I couldn't control myself," Draco shot sarcastically, "In fact I've nabbed a few of your panties for later." Hermione's pursed lips indicated her complete disinterest in his attempts at humor. "Nice place," he commended weakly, sliding into the seat across from her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as the intimacy of their situation struck her, Draco sitting barely a foot away, his head inclined towards her. 

"Alright," she said, sitting back in her chair to put sufficient distance between them, "Catch me up."

A small puddle was collecting under Draco's chair, his still wet clothes dripping onto the white tile floor. Hermione eyed him expectantly, her gaze falling on his hands which were clasped loosely together on the table top. She noticed a red-brown smear stark against the white of the dress shirt and reached out to examine it more closely. Draco balled the end of his sleeve up in his hand, drawing back reflexively. Hermione withdrew her hand but a guarded cast came over her features.

"What about yourself Granger?" he asked, his hands now concealed under the table. "I'm sure you must've done something of interest since graduation."

Hermione simply stared blankly at him, silently informing him of her total lack of trust in him and his intentions.

"Please," he sneered, "You don't expect me to air my dirty laundry without you doing the same?"

"And I'm sure yours is positively filthy," she finally replied, her eyes skipping over the white line of scar tissue starting at his collarbone and disappearing under the neck of his shirt and the smaller scar bisecting one blonde eyebrow.

Draco smiled cryptically, satisfied that her curiosity was sufficiently piqued. "I ask again," he said, settling back in his chair, "How've you been keeping yourself these past few years?"

Hermione twisted a stray curl around her fingers and continued to stare at her blonde guest in stoic silence.

"Alright," Draco said amiably, "I'll guess then." he looked to her for permission and receiving no order to stop her began his appraisal. "You're a student," he said, nodding towards the college issue sweats, "stubbornly single, female roommate, obsesses over a long standing grudge with a certain ex-boyfriend..."

"Get out!" Hermione ordered leaping to her feet.

"...very touchy in regards to said obsession..."

"Out. Now." She reached across the small table and attempted to push Draco off his chair, hoping to hasten his exit.

"...prone to sudden attempts at violence with little or no provocation..." Draco continued, a grin splitting his handsome face as Hermione glared at him from across the table.

"Leave," she ground out.

"So you are single than?" he asked, a look of mock attentiveness only enraging Hermione further.

"I swear if you don't leave right now I'm dialing the police and having them cart you off." 

Draco lifted his scarred eyebrow, the skeptical gesture illustrating just how threatened he felt by her claim. "I know where the door is luv, don't strain yourself," he soothed, reaching out to grasp her arm, lowering it to her side as she had been pointing it in the direction of the front door for a good 10 minutes.

Hermione jerked away, her hands clenched into fists, painted black nails digging into her palms. "I did not invite you back here for you to ridicule my personal life because you have no bloody idea what you are talking about and the last thing I want is the respect of a conceited ass such as yourself."

"Defensive too," Draco observed, "speaks volumes about your self esteem."

"Get out," Hermione said a third time, stomping a sock clad foot for emphasis.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Draco yelled, "I need your help Granger, I do. It's just old habits die hard." A pleading edge twisted his cultured tone into something that seemed almost sincere.

Hermione slowly lowered back into her chair, a forced calmness settling over her delicate features. "Fine," she said shortly.

"Fine?" Draco asked uneasily, not sure how long this calm would last.

"I'm listening," she snapped, "Not because you deserve the chance but because I don't think I'm endowed with the strength to physically remove you from my apartment." Draco laughed nodded, an understanding gesture of truce and some of the tension was relieved from the room that had been singing with it only moments before.

"So what is it you do now Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, mockingly.

"Muggle/Wizard relations," Draco replied, ignoring the taunting inflection as it was preferable to silence or the polar opposite, both of which she had already demonstrated in their short conversation. "I'm the Ministry's chief ambassador."

"And why would a Malfoy lower himself to such a common position as cavorting with muggles and mudbloods?" Hermione asked, genuinely intrigued.

Draco only shrugged, any verbal reply halted by the ringing of the phone. Hermione got up and swung herself up to a seat on the kitchen counter before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"'Mione?" the frantic voice on the other end demanded. Hermione winced, Lavender's shill greeting reminding her that she was missing class, a very un-'Mione like move. "Where the hell are you?!" Lavender continued, her concern quickly dissipating, replaced by confused irritation. 

"Home apparently," Hermione replied blandly, keeping her eyes trained steadily on Draco, watching for any suspicious movement.

"Don't be a smart-ass 'Mione, it isn't attractive." Lavender warned.

Hermione sighed, Draco's sudden interest in her collection of refrigerator magnets boring her and Lavender's sisterly concern grating on her already frazzled nerves. "The car died," she explained tiredly, having to think back to identify te genesis of the odd series of events which lect Draco Malfoy spelling out obscene messages on her fridge with colorful plastic magnets. 

"You could've called me," Lavender pouted, her friends well-being having been assured she was free to bitch about the hour she spent worrying. "Or Oliver," she added, "he could've picked you up."

"I tried," Hermione replied briskly, "Look Lav, I'm sorry, it's just been a throughly hellish morning but it's over now and I'm fine."

"Especially," Lavender continued, the whining edge fading, an excitement Hermione had grown to identify as accompanying a particularly interesting item of gossip taking it's place. "When there's a murderer roaming the streets." she finished dramatically. A smile tugged at Hermione's mouth, as she wondered what minor infraction Lavender had twisted this time. Such an explosive headline was sure to be followed by an exaggerated story with Lavender's own trademark embellishments. The last time Hermione had been warned against a deranged killer Oliver had unintentionally mowed over a crow on his way to work.

"It happened last night," Lavender narrated, inserting a dramatic pause to allow Hermione to process this before dropping her intended bomb, "and we know him!"

Well this was new, Hermione admitted, caught momentarily off-guard, "Him? The..."

"Killer!" Lavender inserted excitedly. "He went to school with us!"

Hermione's stomach dropped, icy fingers of dread crawling up her spine as apprehension began to dawn on her.

In a sense she already knew the answer before the she spoke the question, her gaze fixed with an almost morbid intensity on the now clearly visible stain on her visitor's sleeve. He surveyed his literary efforts on the fridge, blonde hair falling over his devastatingly handsome visage as he functioned blissfully unaware of the sudden attention being paid him. "Who?"

Lavender's voice dropped several decibels, more for dramatic effect than the actual need for secrecy but Hermione heard the name as if she had screamed it, "It was Draco. Draco Malfoy."

  
  


~~~

TBC! Yes ok a little corny but I needed a dramatic break point so there ya go. Lol Review review review please please please.

  


Thanks so much 2 all my reviewers!!!! That would b: jazzylady, nissy padfoot, befuzzeled, Tsuki9, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, Draco Amant, Blanche Dubois, Bambi, Areida, Vivi, guycrzyesp4orli, and the-true-cat!!!! Thanks so much you guys!

  


~~~


End file.
